SongiPod Shuffle
by watermelonwafflesBISCUITS
Summary: My 'dear' friend Punkergal has forced me to make one of these. I take requests or songs from my iPod play list. Western cuz I'm a freaking scuba diver got a problem with that? DIDN'T THINK SO! R
1. Playlist

**(A/n) I have broken thanks to friend, Punkergal, whom pressured me into writing this. ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW? YOU BETTER BE! Oops, caps lock ^^; I blame all the little people. Basically, I go to my iPod, turn on a random song and write while it goes on and on and I'm gonna make some connection with the song in the ficlet. :P ENOUGH A/N AND ONTO THIS FORCED THING! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT OCs! Enjoy chicos and chicas. **

20 Percent Cooler: Ken Ashcorp. (ZaDf)

"You've watched My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic?" Dib looked at his friend.

"No! The Almighty Zim would never watch that!" Zim retorted.

"Is that why it's on your Google search browser?" Dib pointed to the screen behind them.

"LEAVE NO EVIDENCE!" Zim pushed the backspace button until it came off.

* * *

Be My Friend: One-Eyed Doll. (SqueeNyx Victimship) 

Nyx grinned grotesquely at the small human child. "You knoooow we could be frieeeends?"

"Squee!" The small, disturbed child hid behind a teddy bear.

"Just because I'm kind of like a serial killer doesn't mean I can't have frieeeends!" Nyx protested. She giggled and smiled. "My neighbors don't like me for some odd reason..." She leaned down to the boy. "Ya know, I liked a guy once. Now he's deeeeaaaaad."

"Mommy." The boy whimpered.

* * *

Welcome To The Black Parade: My Chemical Romance. 

"Son! There better not be any walking dead up there!" Professor Membrane yelled.

"I said I was sorry!" Dib replied. He slumped in his seat, trying to remember a time when his father cared more. He recalled a time when he had taken Dib into the city and they watched a parade, with a marching band in it.

"Son," Membrane looked down at him. "When I'm gone, carry on the family name, do something important. Don't cause misery, do something good!"

Dib sighed as he remembered the old days before his father got too obsessed with his work. He wasn't insane, he was doing something to help mankind but he was just... Dib, nothing really great about him.

* * *

Wake Me Up Inside: Evanescence. (KaGr O_O)

Gaz walked through the rain, trying to tune out her annoying brother. Her purple umbrella covered just enough of her.

"Are you listening Gaz?" Dib asked.

"What do you think, Dib?" She retorted. The purple-haired menace walked ahead. Through her squinted eyes, she didn't see much and she sure as hell didn't see the person she ran into.

"Hey! Watch it!" Gaz yelled.

"Oops sorry Gaz!" An overly cheerful voice squeaked.

"What do you want?" Gaz growled at the boy.

"Need any help?" He asked. "My name's Keef."

"I know." She replied. As she looked at him, the corners of her mouth uplifted slightly in a small smile. Ugh he was contagious. She didn't know why she was smiling. She felt... happy and more alive. Scowling, she pushed past the boy only to trip over his foot. He offered a hand and Gaz took it. "Speak of this to anyone and you will regret your birth." The intimidating girl tried to walk away but his hand had closed around hers. She blushed slightly. "Let go, Keef."

* * *

I Love Rock and Roll: Joan Jett and The Blackhearts.

Nyx blasted her music to maximum volume as she walked down the road. She flipped to a random song from a while back. The song filled her with passion and love for music. It was a classic. She bobbed her head to the rhythm and smiled.

"I love rock and roll!" Onyx yelled, in the middle of the street, Zim a bit ahead, looking back at his odd sister.

"What is wrong with you?" He yelled back.

"Lots of things bro!" She screamed.

* * *

Misfit: Thebandwithnoname. (ZaTr)

"You little defect!" Tak shrieked at Zim.

"What?" He asked.

Tak blushed. "You don't go around just kissing perfectly normal Irkens!"

"Face it Tak!" He yelled and grabbed her arm. "We're both defects."

"But that's an insult!" Nyx's voice carried from some place in the base. "What about Irken Misfits?"

Both Zim and Tak considered it. They nodded and shrugged.

"Well," Zim said. "Zim will never stop yelling even though it might make me a defect..."

"Well this makes me a Irken Misfit." Tak smiled mischievously. She grabbed Zim's head and smashed their lips together. "I never said I didn't like it. Stop looking at me like that."

* * *

Riot: Three Days Grace (DaNr) 

Nyx stood in front of the unconscious Dib. The mass of Irken protestors grew closer and closer. They wielded torches, pitchforks and cotton candy **(A/n I totally stole that from Spongebob :P). **

"Nyx! Give up the hyuman!" Zim at the front of the riot yelled.

"No!" Nyx defiantly screamed. She tackled one of the rioters and stole his torch. Onyx threw it down onto the ground setting a barrier of flames. She scooped the dazed hyuman and sprinted through the surprised mass of Irkens.

"RIOT! RIOT! RIOT!" Zim screamed trying to rally the others.

"GO THE HELL!" Nyx shouted. She looked down at the peaceful face of the one she loved, completely untainted by the chaos of the riot going on around them. She continued to run as the mob marched behind her. They would never leave her and Dib alone.

* * *

Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous: Good Charlotte.

Lard Nar looked resentfully at the Irken Massive from his Vortian ship. The Resisty was doing well, they had retrieved two planets from the dictatorship of the Irken Empire. He was sure the 'Almighty' Tallests were complaining about something on board of the Massive. They want sympathy from the 'terrible evils' of the Resisty. If they had his life they wouldn't be complaining much now! They had technicians to do technology, butlers to do labor, even personal assassins to kill others. They needed to shut up.

"Alright!" Lard Nar announced. "We should first rob them of territory then snacks!" The Resisty cheered. Lard Nar smiled, maybe the rich and famous didn't have it all...

**(A/n) This is a little taste of my play list right here. I was forced to do this! I PLEAD THE FIFTH! Wha...? Review, every time you do it makes smiles and rainbows. Requests? I don't care... REVIEW! It makes smiles and marshmallows. **


	2. Requests

**(A/n) Thanks to my reviewers! And the requests ROCK, MAN! I'm doing the requests first. Maybe this wasn't too bad... I don't own IZ or any of the songs, just OCs. Enjoy chicos and chicas!**

Rainbow Factory: Wooden Toaster (Keef)

Nyx and Nny stood in the factory. Smiling insanely, Nyx turned on the workings of the factory. Nny strapped an Irken to a board as Nyx manipulated the controls. Nny gave Nyx the thumbs up as he stepped away from the machinery. She worked at the controls, lifting the defenseless Irken then draining all color from his skin and all blood from his veins. The colorful liquids dropped into flasks that traveled down conveyer belts. A pale hand caught one of the flasks.

"Good, good." The person smiled as he dumped a small sliver of the colored liquid onto a shirt. After a few more strips of color added to the shirt, the creation was held up: A light blue shirt with a cloud and a rainbow. The creator smiled grotesquely as he spoke to an Irken corpse.

"See Zim?" Keef said. "This is how the rainbow got on my shirt."

Love Me Cheerilee: Wooden Toaster (GaMr)

Gir was once again at the club that he danced at. Something caught his eyes, a speck of navy blue amongst the flashing lights and gyrating bodies. The speck stopped a few feet away from him.

"Hey, Mimi!" Gir yelled, smiling. The other disguised SIR unit glanced at him and her red eyes flashed. Gir walked closer, feet squeaking with every step.

"Hey, Mimi!" Gir stopped a few inches from the dark blue cat. "Hey Mimi! Do you want to..."

"Dance?" Mimi's voice was harsh and robotic, cold as ice.

"Yeah!"

Mimi's eyes narrowed to slits, and then they opened to full size. "Fine, but don't try anyth-!"

Her words were cut off by Gir's squeals of joy as he dragged her out to the dance floor.

Monster: Aviators (DaNr)

Nyx stood narrowing her eyes at the rows and columns of houses in her sight. She discarded her disguise and a single tear rolled down her cheek, stinging her skin. A memory flashed through her mind.

"_Go away, you monster!" Dib yelled, running from her. _

"_Wait!" Nyx screamed._

"_You can only destroy!"_

"_No stop, please!" _

_But he was gone._

A cold, hardness replaced the sorrow in her eyes. She clenched her three-fingered hands as she whistled for her SIR unit.

"Yes, ma'am!" Lua saluted.

"Bring me a Megadoomer." Nyx commanded.

Lua nodded and rocketed away. Nyx rose on her PAK legs and took out a bullhorn.

"Listen," Nyx screamed into the bullhorn. "Puny, insignificant people of Earth! I have decided to give you all a little present: Destruction." When all the Earthlings looked at her in fear, she continued. "Believe me, your fate shall be better than that of Dib Membrane! Bring him to me and I shall spare you! If I must find him myself, you and your insignificant planet will perish! Do you see Dib? You looked upon me as a monster and that's what I have become!"

With a cold and steely look in her eyes, she lowered herself to the ground. Nyx marched to the Megadoomer behind her and jumped in, situating herself in the seat and at the controls. She breathed deeply in once, out deeply once and then started up the machine. Nyx didn't bother to turn on the cloaking device since she was eliminating all life no matter if they found him or not. She worked on the controls and torched half the neighborhood. Explosions littered the air and she laughed madly at the mass chaos and destruction.

"Stop!" A familiar voice at the foot of the Megadoomer yelled.

Nyx stopped in mid-lunge for the levers. She smiled, thinking of revenge. Her right hand reached out for a plasma shooter and stowed it in her belt. A door leading out to the streets of Earth opened, allowing access. Dib stood with determination in his eyes, in front of the robot.

"Hello." Nyx narrowed her eyes at the hyuman boy.

"Hi, space-girl. You're not destroying Earth, even if I die." Dib announced.

"Sure." Nyx rolled her black eyes. "No matter what you do Dib," She spat out the name as if it were a bad taste. "I'm going to win. You saw me as a monster, now I've become one. You broke my heart! Are you happy with it?"

"You don't need to destroy, Nyx." Dib took a step closer and Nyx whipped out her shooter and pointed it at his heart. He backed up a little and held up his heads as a gesture of peace. "I was just in a little bit of shock that you were Irken. I didn't know some of the Irken race had feelings. I'm sorry."

"It's a little late for apologies." Nyx said; unfeeling cold eyes trained on the human boy. She stuffed the shooter into a belt loop and held out a gloved hand. "Come with me."

"Why? I thought you hated me, it was too late for apologies."

"It is. But I promised your fate would be terrible." Nyx smiled. "And it will be." She dragged the boy up to the control level of the Megadoomer. "Your fate shall be watching your planet go up in flames and you will be helpless to save it."

"NOOO!"

"Yes!" Nyx hissed. She spun back to the controls, hands flying over them. Explosions littered the planet and fire ravaged the cities. Finally, Nyx had enough revenge for the moment. The Megadoomer launched into space, leaving a shell of the former planet. Nyx breathed in deeply and exhaled heavily. Turning to the hyuman boy, she announced, "Now, watch as the place you cared about and defended disintegrate."

"I'm sorry!" Dib yelled, in desperation.

A gloved hand whipped around and struck the boy. "I told you it was too late for those. Why do you care so much about Earth? They all hated you, right down to the last measly amoeba! I was the only one who cared and you called me a monster! You said I was capable of only destruction! I care!"

"Wait 'care'. That was present tense." Dib caught.

"So?" Nyx sniffed. "Yes, I still care about you!"

"Then stop! If you truly do care!" Dib screamed.

Nyx's hand halted over the 'destruct planet' button. Tears flowed down her green cheeks. "You didn't care, so why should I?" Her hand flew down to the button but it never got there. Out of surprise, her hand flew up as Dib's lips smashed onto hers roughly. She pushed him away.

"Please just stop Nyx!" He begged.

"No." No emotion passed through her eyes as her fist came down and smashed into the button. The Earth crumbled and disintegrated into dust that flew off into space. Dib dropped to his knees and tears flowed down his cheeks, unaccounted for. Nyx smiled. "Now you know what it's like to have your whole world ripped away." She whispered into his ear.

"Hey!" Dib suddenly thought of something. "Wasn't Zim still on Earth?"

"Yeah, the only people who escaped were you and I. Possibly Gaz as well since I gave her access to my Spittle Runner and my SIR unit because she's on board. I deactivated my brother's base and ship."

"He's dead?" Dib asked.

"Yeah."

"Finally!" Dib smiled, widely knowing his sister was possibly alive and his worst enemy was gone for sure. Nyx typed something into a server and looked for the name 'Gaz'. 'Alive' was in the status bar. Stepping aside, Nyx tapped Dib on the shoulder to let him look at the screen. "She's alive!" Dib was elated to hear this, so elated in fact that he grabbed Nyx and kissed her. Her eyes grew wide and soon she shrugged. Ah well, even someone named a monster needed someone to love.

Nightmare Night: Wooden Toaster and Mic the Microphone (KaGr)

Gaz walked in the park. She kept her head down and her hands in her pockets. That meant when someone ran into her she didn't notice.

"Hi Gaz!" An overly cheerful voice assaulted her ears.

"Keef." Gaz growled. "What?"

"I need your help!"

"With what?" Gaz gritted her teeth, thinking she shouldn't have left her house.

"Well I need to scare a couple people and you're the scariest person I know!"

"You're not scary, you're creepy."

"Exactly why I need you!" Keef exclaimed and then blushed. "I mean your help!"

"Who do you need me to scare?"

"Zim! He replaced my real eyes with red mechanical ones! I finally got my real eyes back and I want to say hello to an old friend!"

"I can do that..." Gaz cocked an eyebrow in thought.

"Good! Meet me at his house at midnight tonight please!"

"Alright, well I don't really like Zim so okay. I'll do it." Gaz muttered.

**MIDNIGHT!**

Keef waited for Gaz to show up. The whole 'scaring-Zim-for-revenge' thing wasn't the primary reason he wanted Gaz out here. Before his thought process could get evolved, Gaz walked up.

"Hi!" Keef greeted the unapproachable girl. "The house is easy to get into so no need for anything drastic."

"I know how easy it is to get in here." Gaz breathed. She walked right past the gnomes and opened the front door easily. Keef followed her actions without issue. They snuck through the corridors until they came across Zim in a maroon, circular bed with wires attaching to his PAK.

"Hey." A voice from the other side of the room said. Keef and Gaz spun around only to see Nyx with a bottle of Irken water. " 'Sup?"

"Revenge." Keef replied.

"Oh," Nyx widened her eyes in mock excitement. "Can I help? No, never mind I don't want to." She frowned and sat on her bed, looking at the duo. "Well, I'm not going to stop either of you. Get on with your revenge!"

Gaz turned out all the lights while Keef stood to the sides watching her every move. Gaz took a small light and placed it so she cast a terrifying shadow across Zim. Her hand, with fingers looking like shrewd claws, reached down to touch Zim's shoulder.

"Ziiiimmmm..." Gaz drawled out, extending the name. Zim stirred and his eyes blinked open to an unholy sight. Gaz's face was cast in a spooky light and her eyes were almost glowing with malice. Her hands reached down for his throat as he screamed in horror. He leapt from his place, cords attaching to his PAK detaching, and ran screaming out of the room. Laughter rang out from the other side of the room, issued from Nyx.

"Thanks Gaz!" Keef was suddenly at her side and beaming up at her.

"Welcome." She muttered, looking at the cheerful and creepy boy.

"Come on we should probably leave." He took her hand and Gaz gritted her teeth as she was dragged along behind the small boy. Her face was on fire and she hoped that he hadn't noticed.

When they got out of the base, Keef relinquished his grip on Gaz's hand and smiled shyly at her. "Thanks again Gaz!" He leaned over and kissed her cheek and sprinted away before she could do anything to harm him. He had plenty of practice running because of that squirrel.

Gaz touched her cheek and smiled faintly. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all.

Beyond Her Tomb: Wooden Toaster and Mic The Microphone (Tak)

Everyone said she was terrible, a Defect. She just wanted to be an Invader, not to have rumors spread about and be ridiculed. She had been kind to others and rewarded with rumors, lies and pain. Other threw things like stones and machinery at her. _It's just not fair!_ Tak thought in anguish. The worst and final incident was when a few angry Irkens, her own classmates, came with torches and ropes. They tied her up and burned her to the death in her own dorm. Tak had tried to be good, at times even kind but no one saw her kindness they only saw her as a Defect that needed to be eliminated. The only evidence of Tak after the final and most horrible incident was a purple and silver PAK in the rubble and ashes.

September: The Living Tombstone (Dib)

Dib woke up from what seemed to have been a long sleep. The ground was scorched and the buildings were smoldering all around him.

"What just happened?" Dib asked. He looked at his feet and saw corpses of every single person from Skool except Zim or Nyx. He wandered around and saw the remains of his lifelong hometown. Burned corpses littered the streets and every single building was in flames or smoldering. Dib couldn't remember what had happened or what month it was. A calendar flew by and he pulled a phone from a pocket of a corpse. The day after the end of September, October 1st.

"Still no memory! It seems like everyone was killed by... something! That was unnatural..." Dib walked around a little more.

A memory assaulted him.

_A cackling laughter echoed in his head, Nyx was laughing. "It's done! Finally! It's finally done!"_

"_Stop her! She's trying to kill us all! Stop her." Dib yelled._

"_NO! I'm going to save you! All of you!_ _Don't you try to stop me!" _

Dib shot up as the memory passed in his head. "Finally something to go on..."

"_Stay away from me! This is your redemption day everyone! Go away from me! Stay away from me! Go away! See this button here? I'm going to press it!" Nyx screamed as she pressed the button._

"I-I think I remember..." Dib smiled grotesquely. "I'm the one that killed them all! I survived!" He laughed a cackling laugh, as Nyx had once done.

20 Percent Cooler: Ken Ashcorp (HEAVY DaNr since I wasn't satisfied with the last fic I made for this song. NOTE: They are all like 17 in here.)

Kat dragged the unwilling Nyx into the club where she and Gir went to almost every night. Gir waved goodbye to the girls before going to his usual dancing spot. Kat told her to stay in that exact spot until she came back. Nyx, not wanting to be chicken slapped again, obeyed. Kat went to the Membrane residence and abducted Dib. The blonde dragged the taller boy to the club where she had brought Nyx. She told Dib to just wander around and if he saw anyone familiar to say hello. Dib looked at her warily and obeyed. Kat walked over to Nyx and told her the same she had told Dib. They were in close proximity and Kat knew her plan would work. Her plan? That's for Kat only. She went to the Deejay and requested a song: 20 Percent Cooler by Ken Ashcorp.

Nyx accidentally bumped into someone as a song blared from the oversized speakers. She had restyled her holographic disguise to longer black hair, and more green than brown eyes with the same clothes. The only problem with that was that the holographic clothes never got larger. So the clothes she had worn when she had first come to Earth, were the ones she was going to be stuck with. And these said clothes were a bit tight.

"Hey watch it." She grunted.

"Sorry." The other person muttered.

"Oh!" Nyx realized whom she had bumped into. "Hey Dib. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question but I think we both know the answer."

"Kat." Nyx replied. Dib nodded. Nyx scowled, "She really wants to die doesn't she?"

Dib chuckled. "Well she's pissed you off, so I guess she does."

Suddenly the music stopped and someone climbed on the Deejay stand that defiantly wasn't the Deejay.

"This next song is for my dear friends." Kat smiled. "Right there!" She pointed directly at Nyx and Dib. "Enjoy!" The Deejay took his place back from Kat and put the music back on. A new song began and Nyx clenched her jaw. Kat would die.

"Hey, moose!" Kat joined the pair of raven-haired friends. "Nyxie, you know this song..."

"Oh great..." Nyx pouted, as she did recognize it. "It's 20 Percent Cooler by that... one person... right?"

"Yep!" Kat smiled and bounced around. "Well, I'm going to go away so you don't kill me! And Nyx you know the lyrics." With a wink and a smile, Kat walked away.

"Let's just split up for now." Nyx suggested, turning towards Dib.

"Why?" Dib asked, knowing if they did, Kat would slap the two of them.

"I'm thirsty!" Nyx smiled. "I'll be right back." She walked off to refreshments and leaned on the table. At this rate, Kat would tire her to death. She grabbed at random and guzzled whatever drink she had gotten. Her vision got blurry and a cool feeling washed over her. A couple drops got on her PAK and the device identified it as alcohol. Nyx shrugged it off as the music continued to play in the background, the same damned song. Her mind began to get hazy as she drank more and more of the alcohol. **(A/n See why I made them like 17 in this ficlet?) **Kat sidled up to her friend.

"Hey Nyx." Kat smirked; the drinks she'd set up were working.

"Hey Kat." Nyx smiled drunkenly. She reached out for another drink when Kat slipped one in her hand. "Thanks."

"Where's Dib?" Kat asked innocently. She had slipped a little surprise in the last drink. She watched in satisfaction as it took effect and the alcohol visual effects disappeared. Nyx appeared to be as normal as she could possibly be, even though the potent liquid was still in her system. Nyx shrugged an answer to Kat's question.

"I bet he's lonely. Why don't you go over there? Maybe dance with him." Kat suggested, smiling the whole time.

"Alright I will." Nyx slurred her words together and walked on steady feet to Dib. Kat smiled a creepy smile; this should be interesting.

Dib stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, praying that Kat didn't stop by when Nyx was gone. The same song was repeating over and over again. As Dib turned to find Nyx, she bumped right into him.

"Hey Nyx any sign of Kat?" Dib asked.

"Nope!" Nyx slurred her words slightly. "I know this song!"

Dib took note of her peculiar behavior. "Nyx are you alright?"

"Yeah!" She smiled. "Want to dance?"

"Sure but-" As soon as Dib had said yes, Nyx grasped his hand. Her movements matched some of the others in the club, gyrating her body to the music.

**Yeah I own this beat. You can call me the king or the ruler, Felon on bass, getting hoarse at the mic, we're getting 20 percent cooler, We had a great day out, Calling my name like Ferris Bueller. It's time to wrap this up , we're getting 20 percent cooler. We're getting 20 percent cooler! We're getting 20 percent cooler! We're getting 20 percent cooler! We're getting 20 percent cooler.**

Nyx smiled, knowing the lyrics, even in her fuzzy mindset. Dib, on the other hand, didn't know what Kat had done but something was happening. The Irken girl moved closer and closer, her movements fluid and slow.

**Shhhhhhhh Reduce that treble There's an 8 or 9 who think they're on my level Like a rebel in a bunker getting shelled with a mortar Bump up and down cause I think you ought'a **

Nyx smirked mischievously and moved ever closer to Dib until their bodies were touching.

**Place your hand on my thigh. **Her hand found its way to his thigh. **Don't be coy, I can hear you sigh Grinding your hips.** He slightly stiffened as Nyx's hands roamed up to his shoulders and grabbed his head, as big as it still was, and smashed his lips against hers. Her hips rolled against his.** I'll be flashing my pink And in ten seconds flat you'll be back with a drink.**

_Kat set this up. _Dib thought as the kiss became heated. Nyx's mouth tasted like alcohol. _When Nyx finds out__what Kat did and what we're doing..._ Dib felt her hips roll against his again. _To hell with consequences. _

Makes Me Wanna Die: Pretty Reckless (KaGr)

Keef had never felt lonelier than he was at that moment. The one he loved, Gaz Membrane, hated him. He knew it from just the look in her eyes; sometimes he wanted the misery of the hatred of the one he loved to end. Even though he would die for her, she cared more about her Game slave. He would crawl to the ends of the world, he would die, and Keef would do anything for Gaz. Keef could've done anything, but he had thrown that all away for the girl who wished for his demise. Her beautiful amber eyes showed all her emotions and the pure, unadulterated loathing emanating from the amber orbs made him want to crawl into a ball and cry his way to death.

At lunch, the last day, Gaz skipped out and ran to the behind of the Skool building. Keef followed her, at a safe distance. While she was absorbed in her video game, a figure loomed over her and with spidery limbs reached down slowly towards her.

"Gaz!" Keef yelled, to gain her attention. When that didn't work, he sped towards the purple haired beauty and right as the spidery limbs came down, he pushed her out of the way and the limbs pierced through him. Gaz's eyes grew wide as she saw the one person whom cared for her more then Dib, more than her own father, killed. The creature yelled in fury at not achieving its goal of abducting Gaz and ran to avoid being doomed by her.

"Shit, Keef. Why'd you have to do that?" She growled.

"I would die for you, my love." Keef smiled faintly and looked inside her amber eyes. For the first time since they'd met, the pretty amber orbs weren't filled with hatred beyond belief. His eyes slid closed and his breath stopped.

"Stupid Keef. Why'd he have to die?" Gaz clenched her teeth together to avoid the tears accumulating, but when she blinked they spilled over the edges of her eyelids and ran down her porcelain cheeks. But no one was around to see them.

Handlebars: Flobots (RaPaLNf) 

"Hey, Red, Pur! Check this out!" Lard Nar rode down the sidewalk on his hover bike without holding the handlebars.

The two Irkens tried to copy their Vortian friend. Purple succeed whilst Red almost did it.

"Cool!" Purple said.

Over the years, the three boys grew farther apart as Red and Purple became possible Tallests and Lard Nar became more active in the creative aspects of life. Soon Red and Purple became the Tallests of Irk while Lard Nar went on a different path. The Vortian could do many different things, almost like a jack-of-all-trades but what he was good at was building things with his hands. Less pressure was put on him, so he could do more with his time and things he wanted to do he was able to do.

Meanwhile, advances and overpopulation lead Purple and Red to make drastic changes to the peaceful nature of Irk. They made Invaders, an elite group to conquer the galaxy for the Irken Empire. The first planet to fall was Vort. A resistance group formed to protest against the dictatorship of the Irken Empire. Their leader: Lard Nar. The group rioted the streets of Vort and made a ship. As they approached the Massive, they named themselves the Resisty. The group stealthily boarded the large ship. The Tallests were expecting them and had a few soldiers under the command of a personal assassin in the halls, with Red and Purple behind, completely protected. The Resisty charged and the Tallests ordered the group to open fire, not knowing their former friend was leading the group. The soldiers fired and when the first hit went down the Tallests screamed, "No!" Lard Nar fell to the floor and died, his final memory was that day he showed Purple and Red to ride hover bikes without handlebars.

**(A/n) Hey, guys. I finished this, finally and I really enjoyed the requests even though September and Beyond Her Tomb was a bit hard, I made it work. Do you guys have any song requests or couple/character requests? I'm open to anything except TaGr or ZaDr, because I don't believe those couples are justified. I will take: GaMr, KaGr, ZaTr, any friendships, ZaGr, DaNr (Dib and Nyx romance. I enjoy this couple for some odd reason...), any of my OCs, and SaTNr. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I advise you to listen to the songs as you are reading the ficlets. Review, it keeps me from jumping off bridges and each one makes me smile, no matter how long it is. **


End file.
